


Cornelius is Ruined

by Azelto



Category: Hello Dolly! (1969)
Genre: Gang Rape, Humiliation, Irene and Cornelius are married, Loss of Virginity, M/M, comfort at the end, mentions of Irene/Cornelius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: Finally, Cornelius is married! But before the celebration is over, he is stolen away by a stranger, and is defiled beyond belief.





	Cornelius is Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone who reads this has read my other fics, Talbot is Aqua Forte/Refill/Fitzroy's son.

Oh, what a sweet boy he was! Talbot had been watching the man for several months now, and he still couldn’t get enough of him. His little button nose, the way his hair was slightly curly, those adorable  _ noises _ that he made when he got excited. Talbot was going to have so much fun with him!

When he saw the man propose to his lover, he began to form a plan of how he would take him, and what he would do with him. This poor innocent man would be ruined, just when he was expecting happiness.

* * *

The moment Cornelius Hackl awoke in the red room, he knew that something was wrong. Where was his wife, Irene? And where were the wedding guests? It looked nothing like his own bedroom, which was where he had planned to take Irene once the reception was over.

He sat up in the four-poster bed, feeling the scarlet velvet that covered the duvet, trying to think back to what had happened. He had been sharing a bottle of champagne with Irene, when he noticed, or rather allowed himself to notice now that he was married, how round and full her breasts looked. Blushing at the thought, he remembered how he had wanted to undress her, and make love to her. As a result of these desires, his trousers had started to become far too tight and he had gotten excited. But had they actually done it? Cornelius had no recollection of taking Irene to bed, so he couldn’t be certain.

“Well hello, just look at this sweet little thing!” Said an unfamiliar voice.

Cornelius turned to face the red velvet armchair opposite the right side of the bed, beside a roaring fire. A tallish man dressed in a dark blue check suit now sat there, when Cornelius was sure the chair had been empty before. The man looked to be about the same age as Cornelius, only his hair was a little longer. And he spoke in a British accent, with perfect Received Pronunciation.

“Who are you?” Cornelius asked. “Where am I? What happened to Irene?”

“Oh, how rude of me! I should have introduced myself first. My name is Talbot Landon, and I suppose you could say I am an Immortal, versed in the ways of the old magic. But you needn’t bother yourself with that now. But although I have been watching you for some time, I still know very little about you. Please, pretty boy, might you tell me your name?”

Something in Cornelius’s gut instinct told him that he should not give his name away. Talbot seemed to radiate power, a power that he would be careless for thinking wasn’t malicious. What was more, he had been told all his life to avoid all forms of magic, as it belonged to the devil. But against his own will he found his mouth opening and forcing the words out.

“My name is Cornelius Hackl.” He said.

Talbot’s eyes sparkled. “Cornelius! Such a pretty name! And as for your wife, you don’t need to worry about her. All you need to know is that she is safe, and no harm will come to her. What matters is that you’re here, in my house, and you won’t be leaving until I’m finished with you.”

A chill crept up Cornelius’s spine. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I should probably tell you it’s my belief that pretty boys like you shouldn’t be allowed to go round marrying women. It’s such a waste! I should at least be entitled to have some fun with you first.” Talbot gazed at Cornelius, an intense stare that Cornelius couldn’t help thinking would be seductive in a woman. “Cornelius, are you a virgin?”

Cornelius’s face turned almost as red as the bedcovers. But again, the words seemed to find their way out of his mouth of their own accord. “I don’t know, I’m not sure if I went to bed before I blacked out.”

“You didn’t. I took you before you could enjoy your wedding night.”

“Then I am. I am a virgin.” Cornelius hadn’t wanted to share such personal information. He wanted to cry, and run away back to Irene. Was Talbot using his power to manipulate Cornelius against his will?

At this, Talbot leaned forward in his seat, eyes like those of a child seeing his presents on Christmas day. “Oh, how  _ adorable! _ Were you wanting to save yourself for your wife? Save yourself until your wedding night to be enjoyed?” Then his expression turned grave. “Such a shame that you won’t be able to do that.”

“What? What do you mean?” Cornelius’s face turned pale.

“I assume you remember what I said about there being no escape from here.” Talbot stood up and strode over to the bed. He cupped Cornelius’s face in his left hand. Cornelius tried to flinch away, but some sort of external force held him in place.

Leaning forward, Talbot spoke into Cornelius’s ear, his voice dropping an octave, “As you may already have guessed, I am going to take your virginity. I’m going to ravish you in this very room, and keep you for as long as I see fit. I’m going to ruin you so that you’ll no longer be the sweet, innocent virgin that your wife once knew. And there’s nothing you can do about it! So I’d suggest that you just lay back and let me enjoy you.”

Cornelius was silent while the enormity of the situation sank in. Then, he began to cry. “Please let me go! Please, I want to go home! I want to be with Irene! Please let me go!”

Drawing away from Cornelius’s ear, Talbot shook his head. “You know that’s not going to happen. But don’t worry, I won’t rape you just yet. I’m going to save you for now, save your precious virginity. Isn’t it funny how you’re married, yet still a virgin? Funny, yet adorable! Now, get up please. I want to have a proper feel of you, get a sense of what your body is like under your clothes.”

Against his will, the same force that had made Cornelius give his name away led him to get out of bed and stand with his back to Talbot. He realised he still wore the same suit that he had had on at his wedding.

Talbot pressed his chest against Cornelius’s back, then began to feel Cornelius up. He tested the firmness of Cornelius’s own chest, the sharpness of his hips, the springiness of his buttocks. All the while Cornelius was conscious of the hard bulge pressing up against his behind.

He started to feel sick; he was being groped, molested by a man that he had only just met, who had stolen him away from the happiest day of his life. Tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Turning Cornelius back around to face him again, Talbot ruffled Cornelius’s hair. “Oh, how sweet! If only you could know how adorable you look like when you’re crying! Just look at your little nose, it’s like a cute button mushroom! To be honest, I’m rather surprised that someone as pretty as you hadn’t been taken sooner. You must have spent so long imagining the pleasure you would feel once you finally got to make love to your wife. I bet those naughty those must have made you hard! Such a shame that she won’t get to be your first!”

 

Talbot kept Cornelius as a virgin for several days. Multiple times each day he would feel him up again, as if he were shaking a birthday gift before unwrapping it. For the rest of the day he would leave Cornelius alone locked in the bedroom. Cornelius could find no way to unlock the door, and there were no windows in the room that he could attempt to climb out of.

The room had an en-suite bathroom, and Talbot would force Cornelius to bathe while he listened outside the door, no doubt imagining Cornelius naked. When he was finished, Cornelius would put on the silk pyjamas he had been given, then get into bed with Talbot.

Just the act of sharing a bed with another person was enough to make Cornelius feel impure. All night long Talbot would hold him, keeping a supernaturally strong grip on his body so that he couldn’t move away. At least once each night Talbot would rub his erection against Cornelius’s bottom, making his stomach lurch.

When Cornelius dreamed, although he barely slept at all, he would dream of being raped. He would wake up crying, only for Talbot to wake alongside him and comfort him with kisses and kind words, which served made him even more upset. All he wanted was his Irene; to wake up in her arms, in his own bed.

 

“In my opinion, the concept of virginity is completely ridiculous.” Talbot said one day as he played with Cornelius’s hair. They sat on the edge of the bed, Cornelius in Talbot’s lap. “The desire to mate is natural in animals, so why should it not be the same for humans? Animals don’t have to go through a pointless ceremony and sign a contract in order to be allowed to mate. Imagine if it was something else that you couldn’t do until you were married - like eating jam sandwiches, or riding on a horse. That would be ridiculous!”

“It’s… it’s my choice.” Cornelius stammered through the tears that now fell down his cheeks. He had lost track of how many times he had cried since coming to Talbot’s house. “I chose to save myself for her. I wanted to.”

“But then what if you had never married? You would be a virgin forever. You would never get to experience pleasure, and nobody would be able to gaze upon your gorgeous body. Speaking of which, I think it’s time I undressed you.”

“No!” Cornelius tried to jump up, but Talbot’s hand on his chest held him back. “Please, I don’t want to! If you’re going to hurt me, at least let me keep my clothes on!”

“Silly boy, what would be the point of that? If I’m going to enjoy you, I have to do it all the way!”

Forcing Cornelius to stand, Talbot turned him around so that they were face-to-face. He undid Cornelius’s tie, then began to unbutton Cornelius’s shirt. When the first couple of buttons were undone, Talbot traced the line of Cornelius’s collarbone with his fingers.

“Such a fine clavicle!” Talbot said. “A word of advice: you should never show your clavicle off in public. You never know who might be tempted by that glimpse of your body, who might think it’s not enough, and might want to see the rest of you without further delay.”

After undoing the rest of his buttons, Talbot removed Cornelius’s shirt so that his whole torso was bare. He was skinny enough for the outline of his ribcage to be visible, and his stomach was firm and flat. His round nipples were a luscious shade of dark pink.

Then his trousers were to come off; after taking of his shoes, Talbot undid Cornelius’s belt and fly, then pulled them down to his ankles. Last of all, Talbot removed Cornelius’s underwear.

Eyes widening, Talbot gasped. “Oh, you’re a big boy, are you? You certainly kept that quiet! And to think it’s never been used before, never felt the inside of a woman’s - or a man’s - body. Such an innocent thing!”

Talbot was right: even in its flaccid state, Cornelius’s cock was more than five inches long. It must be enormous when erect!

Being exposed like this made Cornelius start to cry all over again, his face turning red and goosebumps rising on his skin, despite the warmth of the fire. If Irene were to see him now, what would she think of him? Surely he was ruined enough without having gone all the way yet. What if she no longer wanted him, having desired a husband who was pure and untouched? The thought of her rejecting him when he had come so close to happiness made him choke on the sobs in his throat.

Grabbing him by the shoulders, Talbot forced Cornelius onto the bed so that he was lying face downwards. Talbot then lay on top of him, and whispered in his ear:

“This is how I’m going to rape you. You’re going to be naked as you are now, and lying on the bed like this. Let’s practice, shall we?” He then began to thrust his hips up and down, keeping hold of Cornelius’s own hips.

Even though Talbot was fully-clothed and nothing touched Cornelius’s behind but the fly of Talbot’s trousers, Cornelius knew that he had now been violated beyond redemption. His tears stained the pillow and muted sobs shook his body; there was no point in crying out, for who could save him now?

“Are you imagining what the real thing will be like?” Talbot said. “Even if you don’t want to be raped, you’ll at least feel sexual pleasure.” He ran his hands down Cornelius’s back, noticing how the skin was completely clear: no freckles or moles to speak of. “Your body is so gorgeous. Saving it for your wife would have been such a waste! I’m going to give your body all the attention it deserves.”

With one hand, Talbot ran his fingers through Cornelius’s hair. “I love your curls so much! Of course, I will be pulling these when I’m raping you. The thought of you screaming and crying with your pretty voice as I violate you makes me so hard. In fact, that was all I could think of the moment I first set eyes on you.”

That night, Cornelius awoke to find himself naked once again, lying on his front with Talbot on top of him. And he felt something warm and wet in between his buttocks, just in front of his hole.

“Oh, Cornelius, do you know what this is?” Talbot murmured, like velvet against his ear. “You do, don’t you? Right now you’re wondering if this is it, if this is the moment when I take your precious virginity. I could do it right now, couldn’t I?” He pressed his dick right up to the entrance of Cornelius’s hole, as far as it could go without penetrating him. “I haven’t entered you yet, so your virginity is still safe. But maybe I  _ should _ do it now. Should I, or should I save you for a few more days? Such a hard decision...”

He paused for a second that seemed to last an eternity, then at last Cornelius felt the hot, wet thing go away.

“No, I want to keep you pure and innocent for a little while longer, have some more fun with you. I’m sure you’re tired, so let’s go back to sleep. But when I next have a chance, I’m going to show you off to all my friends, and tell them exactly what I plan to do to you.”

To Cornelius’s horror, Talbot had not been exaggerating when he said this. For three days later, there was a dinner at Talbot’s house, and it seemed that every Immortal in the country was invited.

The dining room was immense, and the oak-panelled walls were decorated with exquisite paintings that would not have looked out of place in a world-class gallery. What could have been more than a hundred people sat at the table, with Talbot sitting at its head and Cornelius seated to his left. But if the food tasted nice, Cornelius did not notice because the sick feeling in his stomach made it hard not to gag on every mouthful. What was Talbot planning to do once the dinner was over?

It was not long before Cornelius found out, for time seemed to contort so that it felt as if the last course was over just minutes after the first one had begun. As if on some unseen cue, all conversation finished and silence descended upon everyone in the room.

Talbot rose from his seat and addressed the others. “Distinguished guests, as you can see, we have a new face at our table today. May I introduce Mr Cornelius Hackl, who is quite curiously both married and a virgin.” At this, Cornelius felt his face turn red. Unable to look anyone else in the eye, he cast his gaze down to his hands where they lay in his lap.

“This is so because I happened to take him from his own world before he could enjoy his wedding night,” Talbot continued. “It has been two weeks since he got married, but he is still a virgin! I can’t imagine how full of desires he must be by now; he must be feeling such indescribable sexual needs. But by dawn tomorrow he will no longer be pure. Because tonight, I am going to rape him.”

For a few seconds the room was silent, then all the dinner guests burst into rapturous applause. Cornelius felt his vision spinning, and it was an enormous effort to keep himself from fainting.

“Stand up, Cornelius.” He heard Talbot commanding him as if his voice were echoing from the heavens. “I’m going to show everyone here what I’m going to do to you. And you’re going to be a good boy and do as I say, otherwise I’m going to beat you. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes…” Cornelius stammered, getting out of his chair.

He swayed on his feet for a moment, before Talbot grabbed him to hold him steady. Talbot then proceeded to undo Cornelius’s tie, then force off Cornelius’s jacket and shirt. Tears welled up in Cornelius’s eyes for what could have been the millionth time since coming here; but he no longer had the energy to make any noise. All he could do was let himself be abused.

His trousers, shoes and socks came off, everything until he was naked in front what seemed like the entire world. Now he felt as if he were watching all this take place on a screen somewhere far away, all his senses numbed until he could feel almost nothing.

“Look how big he is!” Talbot said, voice filled with pride as if he had just hunted a particularly large boar. Everyone in the room was looking at Cornelius’s dick, at how large and thick it was. “Could you believe it, it has never been used before! But soon it’s going to be all mine.”

Just like he had done a few days ago, Talbot forced Cornelius downwards, only this time he bent Cornelius over the table and stood behind him, his clothed erection pressing against Cornelius’s bottom.

“I’m going to rape him like this.” Talbot, thrusted his hips a few times to demonstrate. “I’m going to violate his precious little hole until it’s weeping and dripping my cum. He won’t even be able to look at himself in the mirror when I’m finished with him! And who knows what his wife is going to think! I’ll let everyone’s imaginations run wild as to what’s going to happen when the two of us are alone tonight.”

“Oh, just look at the poor thing, he’s crying!” Someone called out. Cornelius couldn’t see who the speaker was, but it sounded like a woman’s voice.

“Of course he is, he’s always crying!” Talbot answered. “That’s because he doesn’t like it, I’m making him do things that he doesn’t want to do. But that just makes him all the more adorable!”

“That’s not fair, I want to watch!” Said the first speaker.

“Me too!” Said another voice. “You’ve teased us far too much!”

Several people began to speak all at once, all expressing a desire to watch Cornelius being raped. Just when Cornelius had started to come to terms with the fact that Talbot was going to rape him, there was now the possibility of them having an audience.

“Oh, all right then,” Talbot sighed. “I suppose if you’ve all taken the trouble to get here… But I can’t do it in here. I promised him I would rape him in the bedroom.”

Cornelius heard Talbot clap his hands, and then the solid wood of the table underneath him became a sheet of velvet, and his feet now rested on a plush carpet. He had spent so many days in this room that he knew it without having to look up.

Still keeping his grip on Cornelius’s waist, Talbot addressed him loud enough for the guests murmuring at the back of the room to hear, “So, Cornelius, your virginity is about to be destroyed. And once it’s gone, you won’t be able to get it back!”

Cornelius heard the shifting of fabric, then the same hot, wet thing that had touched him a few nights ago pressed against his hole once again. He heard the sound of a bottle being opened, then Talbot’s fingers probed inside him covered in a cool liquid.

Just then, Cornelius was overcome with one last wave of panic and desperation, “Please, please don’t take it!” He wailed. “Please, I’m saving it, I’m saving it!”

The audience at the back of the room laughed in response.

“What have I told you before?” Talbot said. “Virginity is a social construct.”

And with that, Talbot thrust his dick into Cornelius’s hole.

“ _ No! _ ” Cornelius cried as his purity was stolen from him. “No, no, no, please stop! Please!”

Ignoring his pleas, Talbot ravaged Cornelius’s hole, thrusting as hard and fast as was possible without injuring him. Every time Cornelius cried out, the audience would laugh or cheer, clearly as entertained as Talbot.

The pain Cornelius felt was indescribable; he thought his insides might be ripped in two with the size of Talbot’s dick. Tears continued to fall down his cheeks, tears of pain and of heartbreak, for when he closed his eyes all he could see was the look on Irene’s face when she would inevitably reject him - that is, if he were ever to be reunited with her at all. Uncontrollable sobs burst from his throat as his heart was broken afresh at these thoughts.

“Oh, it feels so good to be inside you!” Talbot moaned in between thrusts, not sounding at all out of breath despite how hard he was fucking him. He grabbed a fistful of Cornelius’s hair, making him yelp with even more pain. “Your insides are like velvet, Cornelius! So soft and warm!”

He hated himself now; he was being ruined beyond repair. Now he was worthless, for what woman could ever want to be married to a ruined man? He was as good as dead to Irene; he didn’t think he could ever face seeing her again.

“Oh, you’re so fucking adorable.” Talbot said as Cornelius continued to sob. “You’re like a fuck toy that cries whenever I use it! Maybe I should start beating you so that you cry even more!”

“Hey, this isn’t fair!” Said another voice, someone in the audience. “Why do we have to just stand and watch? I want to have some fun with him as well!”

Sighing, Talbot replied, “All right, if you want him that much. But at least wait until I’ve come.”

The situation only seemed be getting worse for Cornelius. After a couple of minutes, Talbot came inside him, the hot liquid serving to defile him even further. Now he was marked, branded forever as Talbot’s victim. He imagined a white sheet on which someone had deliberately spilled a glass of wine; never to be returned to its original purity.

And then once Talbot had pulled out, Cornelius heard someone else step forward. A second dick was thrust into him, and the ordeal began all over again.

He lost track of how long his multiple rapes lasted. Once one person had finished with him, another would come to take his place. The pain inside him was now excruciating, having been stretched continuously for what must surely be hours. His hole was full of multiple people’s cum, and he felt it leaking out and dripping down his thighs.

What was he now but a toy to be passed around for the sole purpose of enjoyment, with no regards to his own feelings? He no longer felt like a human being, for all his humanity had been stripped away the moment Talbot had entered him.

How many people had raped him now? He had lost count after what could have been the tenth or the fourteenth person. So many hands had touched him, so many cocks had violated him. At this point he couldn’t even cry, for he had long since ran out of tears to shed. His throat was sore from having screamed and begged his rapists to stop, but to no avail. Nobody in this world cared about his feelings; they had not a shred of empathy for the man that they were so brutally violating.

And then, just when he felt as if he were about to lose consciousness, it was over.

The last person pulled out, and then Talbot’s guests were thanking their host for such a wonderful night of entertainment. Cornelius lay on the bed on the edge of passing out, knowing fully well that if he were to sleep, he would be plagued with the most terrifying nightmares imaginable. Despite this, no matter how hard he tried to keep himself awake, he fell asleep just after the last dinner guest had departed.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of birds. How long had it been since he had heard their song? His body ached all over and he felt far from rested. And the lower parts of his body felt slimy and disgusting, as if he had been indisposed while asleep.

Then he remembered the events of the night before, and he opened his eyes in shock.

But he was no longer in Talbot’s house. The bed on which he lay was his own, in his own house, in his own world.

Before, he could contemplate this, however, the door opened and in walked Irene. Upon seeing the state of him, she gasped and her face turned pale.

“Cornelius! Where have you  _ been? _ Look at the state of you, what on earth has happened?”

Remembering his ordeal, all the ways in which he had been abused and violated, Cornelius started to sob and shake all over again. Knowing that it was pointless to prolong her rejection of him, he told her everything that had happened to him in the two weeks since he had married her.

Irene’s immediate reaction was to go to the police. But no matter how long and hard they searched, nobody was able to find anyone fitting Talbot’s description in the area. He had vanished, leaving nothing behind but Cornelius’s memories, and the remains of the seed inside him.

When night fell and Irene suggested they go to bed, Cornelius became a crying, wailing mess and couldn’t even look her in the eye. They sat together in the living room of his house where she had been doing all she could to comfort him.

After several attempts to ask him what the matter was, he said in between sobs, “I can’t, I can’t, you wanted me to be pure, didn’t you? And now I’m ruined and no good for you anymore. Spending the night with you would only ruin you just as I have been ruined myself.”

His distress brought tears to her eyes. For such a sweet, innocent man to have been violated in such a way was to her a crime as serious as murder. “Cornelius, why would such a thing happen to me if your ordeal was in no way your fault? I will curse that wicked man for the rest of my life for what he did to you, but you are a victim, not criminal! To me you are as pure as you were the day I married you.”

“But…” Cornelius looked up at her with red, swollen eyes, then in an instant cast his gaze down to the floor, “But even if you still see me that way, I don’t think I will ever be able to… I don’t think I will be able to consummate our marriage, at least, not tonight. Or for a long time afterwards. What use is a husband who can’t satisfy you in that way?”

“Oh Cornelius, my sweetheart, please don’t think that’s the only way that you can make me feel loved! For the whole time that you were gone, I was so lonely sleeping by myself, not knowing what had happened to you. I would have given anything to have you in my arms. So tonight, if you could just let me hold you, and fall asleep while holding you, that would be the most wonderful thing in the world.”

For a long time Cornelius said nothing, then he started to cry again. But for the first time in more than two weeks, these were not tears of pain and distress. He stood up and let Irene hold him, and he breathed in her perfume and the scent of her clothes. To share a bed with the most beautiful woman in the world, who despite everything had still accepted his love, was to him the greatest of honours.


End file.
